Healer
by Inkognito97
Summary: Sith Healer Obi-Wan Kenobi often gets strange patients, but two stubborn Jedi are unusual for him too... Part 8 in the ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi (Quiobi if you squint hard enough...)


That's more or less my entry for the Qui-Obi Week 2017. It is just light Quiobi, more of a friendship actually, but its end is open to every imagination.

Also, this story has been posted on Tumblr since Wednesday, but since I had no laptop the last few days, I could not post it properly here... Sorry about that.

I hope you enjoy it.^^

* * *

Healer

The whole mission had been doomed from the very beginning. Anakin had experienced a bad feeling as soon as he and his Master had entered their transportation craft. Despite Qui-Gon's assurance that it would be a quick and easy mission – it was their first mission after a time-out at the temple – everything had gone right to hell. Not only had the negotiation mission been a ruse, specially crafted for Qui-Gon and Anakin, but the two Jedi had walked right into the trap of an old enemy. Xanatos Du'Crion former second Padawan of Qui-Gon, had actually managed to capture his old Master and his successor and it hadn't been pleasant. Anakin had been forced to work in an underground mine, it had been hard and tiring work and if you could not live up to a certain standard, you were either beaten into a bloody pulp or killed the very instant. The former was more often the case, because this way the guards could have their fun, not only with delivering the beating, but during watching the workers struggle with their work afterwards. Anakin hated them. But not enough to enter a dark path. Besides, Xanatos would have been a fate much worse.  
The raven haired man had separated the Jedi team as soon as possible. The two Jedi had shared the same cell, but while Anakin had done hard labor, Qui-Gon had been tortured by the fallen Jedi personally. Usually the Master had been fetched before sunrise and only brought back deep in the night, usually bleeding, limping or even unconscious. The days were hard on the long haired Jedi, who got weaker and weaker with every session. The blonde Padawan had known that his Master would not survive much longer and he had known that they had to escape soon. Which is why he had taken the opportunity – even though it had been a very small and very risky one – and fled with the brown haired man. The blonde had silently thanked the Force that he had been build so tall and strongly, it had made the task of carrying his Master a little easier. Not by much though, for guards were everywhere once the alarm had rung and the terrain was tricky. That and his days in prison and doing hard work without much nutritious food, had weakened Anakin as well.

A pained groan escaped the unconscious Jedi Master when Anakin accidentally stumbled. He thankfully did not lose his grip on the man that was draped over his back. Only Qui-Gon's head had moved a little, causing some of his brown strands to fall into Anakin's peripheral line of vision.  
"Sorry Master," mumbled the slightly smaller Jedi, while continuing onwards. He had escaped the cursed facility a long time ago and was now running in relatively save terrain.  
It looked like a forest of some sorts, but what bothered the Jedi, was that there did not seem to be any animals. Or perhaps they were just too scared of them, even though that didn't explain why he could not feel them. Then again, it could very well be a side effect of the Force suppressants he had been injected with.

What seemed to the senior Padawan like an eternity, he finally had reached the end of the forest. Near the edge, Anakin had even heard a few birds rustling in the leaves. He had not been able to feel them though, so his guess seemed to be quite right.  
With a lot of struggle, did he move forward, never letting his mind wander too much. The tall man he was carrying seemed to get heavier with every step he took. Anakin was panting and his heart was beating rapidly. He knew he would not get much farther. Had all been in vain?  
The blonde had seen the tree's root too late and he landed face first on the dusty ground. He was not the only one who let out a pained grunt. Qui-Gon was heavy on top of him and since he was unconscious, he could not even take some of his weight from Anakin's frame.  
The blonde struggled and muttered a few huttese curses, some of them would have earned him his Master's disapproval and probably an extra round of sparring and meditation, but Anakin didn't care right now. He just cared of the real danger that was lurking behind them and the body draped over his.  
A snapping sound caught the Padawan's attention. He only felt a tiny flicker in the Force. But he knew that something or someone was in front of him. His eyes desperately searched his surroundings and they only stopped at a certain point, where they could make out a dark figure looming.  
"Help," there was no bad intent coming from this person. Anakin wasn't sure if it was because of his dulled senses, or because the person had no ill will, but he hoped it was the latter. "Over here!"  
The person stopped and turned around, probably to face them, but he or she didn't move further.  
"Please," begged the blonde, "We need help. My… father is injured and needs medical assistance."  
Whatever the reason, it caught the unknown person's attention. Immediately the being came running over and before the Padawan realized it, the unknown figure was leaning over him and his Master.  
He blinked. The stranger was obviously male and he looked relatively wealthy and well groomed. His short cooper hair was well taken care of and even his beard was neat. Blue-green eyes were scanning over the two men on the ground, before they settled on the taller Jedi's frame.  
"I am going to lift your… father," there was doubt in the man's accented voice, "off you. Will you be able to stand and walk on your own then?"  
"I… I think so, yes."  
The stranger hummed in reply, while carefully lifting the long haired Jedi up. He struggled a bit, then Anakin felt the barest shifting in the Force and in the next moment, Qui-Gon was securely on the stranger's shoulders.  
Now it was Anakin's turn, who felt as if a whole mountain had been lifted from his shoulders, quite literately.  
"Quick now, you are still being followed," said the stranger and began walking in the direction from which he had come.  
"Wait," panted the senior Padawan, while limping to keep up with the older male, "You haven't told me your name yet."  
Blue-green eyes sparkled with hidden mirth, "Neither have you."  
"I am Anakin… Jinn and this is my father, Qui-Gon Jinn."  
There was something in the other's eyes, when he replied, "I didn't know Jedi were allowed to have children." His whole posture and aura changed and this time Anakin was actually able to feel it. It sent shivers down his spine. "I do not appreciate being lied to. I can accept secrecy, but I will not tolerate dishonesty."  
Was it just the light or did the stranger's eyes shimmer gold for the briefest of moments? Whatever it had been, Anakin decided to be more cautious. His instincts told him to grab Qui-Gon and to make a run for it, but his body protested at the mere thought alone and something that felt suspiciously like the Force, urged him to stay.  
"My name is…" he took a deep breath and silently prayed that he would not regret this later, "Anakin Skywalker, I am a Jedi Padawan and this is indeed Qui-Gon Jinn, my Master."  
"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" there was a small grin on his features. "My turn. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Healer, at your service."  
Anakin stopped dead in his tracks. "You are a Sith?"  
"Guilty," the copper haired man grinned. "But I am foremost a healer."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
He rolled his eyes and made an exaggerated sigh, "My duty to those who need medical attention, comes always first. My duty to the Sith comes second. I have sworn an oath as a healer and I will not break that oath… it is all I have. "  
It sounded too good to be true, but Anakin had no other option but to trust and believe in Kenobi's words. He knew he would not be able to outrun a Sith, especially not in this condition and with Qui-Gon unconscious. It was simply not possible.  
"Where are we going?" he asked instead.  
"I have a medical facility right behind that hill. Your Master will be taken care of then… perhaps it will be better if I look after him personally," he glanced briefly at the limping Padawan beside him, "You need to be looked at as well. That and a bath might do wonders."  
The blonde blinked. The Sith was actually bothered more by his appearance and smell than the fact that he was a Jedi at his mercy? This was indeed a strange world. Then again, from the man's look, it was understandable. His black tunic and grey sash were clean and spotless. The cape that was red on the inside, was attached to the shoulder and chest armor that did not look as if it had seen any real battle. There was a lose leather belt around the man's waist and strapped to it were countless pouches and even some devices Anakin could not identify. Partly hidden by the sash, was a holster that was strapped to the Sith's right leg, it contained a silver-black cylinder like object, a lightsaber.  
"Instead of focusing on me, you should turn your attention to yourself and the ground you are walking on." It was the most polite way of saying 'Stop staring' that Anakin had ever heard.  
"Sorry," he mumbled, more out of instinct than anything else. The Sith sent him a surprisingly warm look and in silence, they walked onward.

Anakin gaped openly at the building that stood proud in all his grayish-white glory, between the forest and a hilltop. Obi-Wan had patiently explained that a large city was hidden behind the mountains and that a save path winded its way between two cliffs. The citizens and villagers could travel safely to his medical facility. Anakin guessed that there was no other healers around, which is why the villagers came here in the first place.  
"Home sweet home," mumbled the Sith once he and his limping companion had stepped through the automatic bi-parting sliding doors made of transparent material. Anakin somehow doubted that it was glass, he expected something stronger.  
"AI-72, prepare the treatment room two and make sure that patient's room number 13 is ready," commanded Kenobi. Immediately a droid that had lounged near the reception, sprung to life.

"Yes Sir," the black spherical droid answered and hovered away, most likely to do as told.

Obi-Wan followed the droid, he was still carrying the tall Jedi Master on his back. He had to admit, that he was quite impressed with the young Jedi, who was obviously still a Padawan. He could feel that the young one's grip on the Force was dimmed and weakened, yet he had still managed to carry his Master to safety. And they WERE save here, as he had said, he was a healer before everything else.

Anakin had to blink against the bright light in the treatment room. The whole room was unexpected bright, then again, so where the halls of healing in the temple.

He watched how the Sith gently lowered his cargo on one of the operation tables. As soon as he had done so, two droids joined his side, one carried various instruments and devices, the other looked more human and seemed to be able to do operations on its own.

"I want you to check him for any internal injuries… scratch that, check his WHOLE body for damage, both inside and outside." He turned to Anakin, "You look mostly fine, a few scratches as far as I can tell and perhaps a strained ankle from your fall. Nothing too serious. What YOU need, is rest, food and a bath, perhaps not in this order."

Anakin knew this tone all too well. The healer back in the temple always used that with his Master, when the man was hovering over him.  
"I am not going to leave him," he protested.

The older male narrowed his eyes, "This was not a request."

He crossed his arms over his chest and straightened himself to his full height. "I don't care."

For a moment the two males just stared at each other, challenging and waiting for the other one to look away first. It was Obi-Wan, who avoided his gaze first. He shrugged. "Very well then."

Anakin was surprised that the healer had surrendered so easily. Too late did he realize that a third droid had entered the room without him noticing and before he could react, had it pushed a needle in his neck.

"Bastard," gritted the Padawan out between clenched teeth.

Again the Sith only shrugged, "It was your choice."

He was getting dizzy, Anakin's whole world was spinning. Also, his vision was darkening around the edged. He stumbled forward, arm outstretched and desperately reaching for the healer, but to no avail. Kenobi simply took a step back, arms crossed over his chest and a bored and calculating expression on his bearded features. Then, the Padawan's world seemed to tilt, but before he landed on the ground, the droid caught him.

"Procedure Alpha.2 should be enough," said Kenobi in his accented voice, "When you are finished, bring him into room number 13, make sure he cannot escape or attack."

The droid beeped in understanding and Anakin felt himself being lifted, wondering what was going to happen to him now, before his whole world went black.

* * *

When Anakin Skywalker finally came back to his senses, he was greeted by the worst headache he had ever suffered in his relatively short life. For a moment he was disoriented and he was left to wonder what had happened. Then, everything came back to him and in panic, he opened his eyes and tried to sit up, only to be stopped by chains that could obviously not be opened with the aid of the Force. Panic cursed through his system, but then an all too familiar voice caught his attention.

"It's alright Padawan," said Qui-Gon Jinn.

The blonde's head wiped around and his eyes landed on his Master's form. The taller and older male was smiling reassuringly at him and even though he was bandaged almost everywhere, he looked a lot better than before. Then Anakin's eyes settled on the silent male, who was partly sitting on Qui-Gon's bed and who held a bowl and a spoon in his hand.

"Master? You are alive?"

Qui-Gon chuckled, "It would seem so… and most likely only thanks to your quick thinking and to Obi-Wan's healing abilities." The healer ducked his head.  
Anakin blinked. Obi-Wan, his Master had not said 'Kenobi' or 'the Sith', he had said Obi-Wan'.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"About twenty-four hours, perhaps a bit longer" answered the Sith.

"Obi-Wan told me that you gave him quite some trouble," said Qui-Gon, but there was humor in his voice. He truly was on the way of getting back to health.

Immediately the blonde's cheeks colored, "Yes, I mean… well… He IS a Sith!"

"He is a healer and a damn good one," it was rare of the Jedi Master to speak positively of a healer. He, just as his Padawan, usually had a great dislike of healers and of healing facilities. So what was different now?

A moment of silence passed between the three Force users. Then, "Why am I chained to the hospital bed?"

"No particular reason," the Sith said sarcastically, "You only destroyed one of my best droids and attacked me…"

"Oh," he coughed in embarrassment, "Sorry about that."

"Anakin," the long haired Master's voice was exhausted and perhaps a little bit desperate.

"I said I am sorry…"

Qui-Gon turned towards the healer, "The temple will pay for all expenses."

Obi-Wan sighed, but bowed to his fate. "I will release you, when I am finished here."

Only now did Anakin realize what the ginger haired male was doing. He had been feeding the older Jedi, whose arms were bandaged and trembling.

Qui-Gon, who had followed his apprentice's gaze, said, "Nothing to worry about. Simply a side effect of Xanatos' torture. Obi-Wan says it will pass in a few days."

"Xanatos?" Obi-Wan cut in, "You don't mean Xanatos Du'Crion, do you?"

"You know him?" asked Anakin.

Obi-Wan nodded and brought another spoon full of mush to his patient's lips, who obediently opened his mouth. He slid the spoon in further, turned it and took it out again, leaving its content behind. It was clear from just looking at him work, that he had done that a lot more than just one or two times. He then wiped a bit of the mush from his patient's moustache afterwards.

"That boy is a fool. He sought me out one or two times, begging me to take him as my apprentice… that boy has as much talent for healing as a bantha for dancing." He scoffed, "I couldn't turn him down when he asked for medical attention however. And every time I think he is gone for good, he returns." He shook his head and gave the Jedi Master something to drink from a small flask that had rested nearby.

Qui-Gon swallowed the cool water. "So he has bothered you in the past?"

"Yes," another spoon, "though I wonder about the connection he has with you…" he trailed off, leaving the decision to speak to the two Jedi.

"He was… he was my Padawan once."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "My first apprentice died, stabbed himself with a poisonous blade," he shook his head, but there was something sad in his eyes, "That was the day I decided to become a healer."

"A noble decision."

The Sith shrugged, "I like to think that this was the Force's way of bringing me back on the right path, away from the darkness, back on a lighter path."

Whatever Qui-Gon wanted to reply, had to wait, because as soon as he had opened his mouth, another spoon full of fruity – it was surprisingly tasty – mush, was shoved inside. He glared at his healer, who seemed completely unfazed by it.

"Lord Sanarus?" a metallic voice asked from the doorframe. Anakin recognized the droid as AI-72, the droid from the reception.

"Don't call me that," snapped the Sith healer, before he continued in a much calmer tone, "What is it?"

"You have a visitor, Sir. It is…" it didn't come any further in its explanation, because in an instant, it was pushed aside by the Force.

The two Jedi knew exactly to whom the approaching Force presence belonged and Obi-Wan knew as well. He calmly put away the bowl and stood up, brushing imaginary dust off of his clothes, before stepping towards Anakin's bed. There he opened the locks on the chains, freeing the Jedi. When he straightened up again, another figure stood on the threshold.

"I thought I made it clear that I do not want to see you in this facility ever again," Obi-Wan's tone was calm, but there was a certain undertone to it that sent shivers down Anakin's spine and his eyes had turned gold.

"Believe me when I say that I wouldn't be here, unless it was not very important."

"And what could be so important that you come barging in like a possessed man, destroying my property?" he tilted his head and rested his hands on his hips, suspiciously close to his lightsaber.

The raven haired male leaned against the doorframe, his cold eyes had darted between the two Jedi and then back to the older dark side user. "You have something that belongs to me and I want it back."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow in a challenging way, "And what would that be?"

"Two of my workers," he looked pointedly at Anakin and Qui-Gon.

"Slavery is forbidden in this system and since they are not your slaves and therefore not your possession, they are free to leave whenever they like. If they get fired is another matter altogether."

The raven haired male's eyes narrowed and he took a threatening step forward. His right hand rested directly on the hilt of his lightsaber. "Those two are Jedi and my captives. I want them back and I want them now."

To the Jedis' surprise, did Obi-Wan only grin, "Jedi? Oh, you mean like the two Jedi, who were here on a negotiation mission, between the two clans behind the mountain border?"

"Don't play coy with me, you know exactly that it was ME, who called for them."  
Obi-Wan shrugged, "Prove it."

Xanatos snarled in anger and his face was only inches away from the older males. Anakin and Qui-Gon briefly glanced at each other. They were witnessing a duel of dominance and they were not sure, who would win.

"It is your duty as a Sith to hand those Jedi over," said Xanatos.

"One, IF I had to hand them over, then I certainly would not give them to you. Two, I could deal with them on my own, why would I need you and your 'help'?" he scoffed at the last word, "And three, I don't have to do anything. I am a healer and they have asked me for medical attention, therefore I am bound to help them. Not that you would understand what the words loyalty and honor mean."

Xanatos' eyes blazed in fury and he had his lightsaber halfway raised, when Obi-Wan made his move. Faster than any room's occupants could look, he had a tight grip on his younger opponent's wrist and with a well placed hit to the other's elbow, a sickening crunch was heard. The raven haired man gasped in pain and clutched his arm, his lightsaber had fallen uselessly to the ground and one leather boot stood on it.

"I dare you to try that again, there are enough other weak points in your body and I know all of them," Obi-Wan stood his ground.

Xanatos bared his teeth, but realization was clear in his cold and angry eyes. He knew that he was outmatched, especially without his lightsaber and with the other's knowledge about the human anatomy.

"You will pay for that." Obi-Wan simply opened his arms in a silent invitation, but Xanatos just sent him another hateful glance and turned tail, his lightsaber still under the healer's boot.  
"He never deserved it anyway," Obi-Wan mumbled and increased the pressure on the metal cylinder until a loud crack resonated in the room. When the ginger haired Sith stepped aside, the Jedi were able to see the sad remains of a functioning lightsaber, only the crystal seemed to be still in tact. Obi-Wan picked it up. "Is this Jedi property?"  
"The Jedi do not own red lightsaber crystals," Anakin answered, still shocked from what he had just witnessed. He had never known his successor to be so submissive and to give in so easily. It had to mean that he truly feared Kenobi and if this were the case, things could get VERY ugly if they angered the healer.  
"Your loss," Kenobi simply said and pocketed the crystal, before returning to his previous task. The air around him was still vibrating, but it was not as unpleasant and dangerous as before.

* * *

Anakin was surprised at the size and the openness of the facility. He would almost called it homely and cosy, but since he was talking about a medical station, he would NOT say that out aloud, ever.  
His Master was still in a final check up that Kenobi wanted to run after they had stayed for a couple of days and the Sith had forbidden Anakin from participating. He had mumbled something about hovering Jedi and their distracting emotions. Anakin was not sure if he had meant that seriously or in a sarcastic way, Kenobi was hard to read. Though Qui-Gon did NOT seem to have such problems, perhaps it was because he was an experienced Master and older. Then again, the Padawan HAD felt something between them and once more was he asking himself what exactly had happened in the time he had been unconscious.  
The sound of children's laughter caught the young male's attention and he quickly followed the commotion. He found himself in a large garden, the room reminded him a lot of the Room of a Thousand Fountains back in the temple. And to the Padawan's surprise, there were children running around. Most of them had bandages, some looked a little too pale or a bit green and only a handful sat either in a wheelchair or were sleeping somewhere nearby. It was a merry and lively setting and the Padawan felt immediately influenced by the playing children's joy.  
"The Living Force is strong here," a baritone voice whispered behind him and Anakin had to admit that he flinched in surprise. He had not felt his Master approaching.  
"I wonder what they are doing here."  
"They are patients," an accented voice joined the conversation, "Most of them at least. Some simply like to visit." The Sith stepped forward into the garden and it did not take long for him to get spotted.  
A high pitched squeak escaped one of the girls followed by a equally loud, "Obi-Wan," and all hell broke loose. Faster than the Jedi had thought that the children could move, had they circled around the ginger haired male and all were trying to cling and to speak to him at once. Yet the Sith did not seem overwhelmed, he handled the situation with calmness and a smile on his lips. In this moment, the Sith looked like more a Jedi than a dark side user.  
"Master?" Anakin began, but when no form of acknowledgement came, he glanced to his right, where the tall man stood. Qui-Gon's midnight blue eyes were resting on the scene before them. No, that was not right, noticed the Padawan. The older Jedi's eyes were resting on Obi-Wan and only on him.  
The Sith chose this moment to look up as well and his ever changing blue-green eyes made contact with midnight blue ones. He was unguarded in this particular moment, no mask was covering his features or his Force presence and Qui-Gon's heart suddenly beat faster. He couldn't explain it what it was, not yet, but it felt pleasant and the tickling sensation in his stomach was quite welcome. It made him feel like a teenager again, even though he was not THAT old with his 43 years. He wondered how old Obi-Wan was.  
An almost shy smile appeared on the Sith's features and he slowly turned back to the children, who were all competing for his attention and even though Qui-Gon wanted to stay here and watch the ginger haired man forever, he turned around and gave them their privacy.  
"Master!" The tone in which his title had been said, told Qui-Gon that he had been elsewhere with his mind and that Anakin had called him more than ones.  
"Forgive me Padawan, my focus was elsewhere," namely on a walking sin that was called Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had the most handsome eyes the long haired man had ever seen. Strangely, Qui-Gon was always drawn to someone's eyes first, it had also been so with Tahl, before she had made clear that they were both Jedi and therefore could NEVER be together.  
"And you always scold me, when I don't pay attention," the blonde pouted.  
"Of course I do, I am the Master after all," he began to walk away from the happy scene and decided to return to his room. His legs were starting to protest and his stomach rebelled, he was hungry and he guessed that Anakin must be as well.  
The blonde sighed and let the topic drop, at least for now. "When will we leave?"  
"As soon as Obi-Wan deems us ready to leave. I have already contacted the Council and gave them my report, they too advised us to stay a little longer, but undoubtedly for other reasons."  
"They want us to spy on Kenobi," he concluded.  
A moment of hesitation, "Yes. But I won't do it."  
A groan escaped the younger male. "Master please," he whined, "don't defy the Council, not again." It was not that he disliked Qui-Gon's often rash decisions or that he actually liked the Council's, but he was not very fond of the punishment they would receive. And as the man's Padawan, he would be seen as partner in crime.  
"This is not about defying the Council, my VERY young student. This is about repaying the great favor Obi-Wan gave us."  
"He is a Sith, Master," it was only logic for the Council to want information from the Healer.  
"He saved both our lives and you should be more grateful," his tone held no room for argument. "He did not have to help us as good as he did. Also, he could just have believed Xanatos' words and handed us over."  
From this perspective, Anakin could understand his Master's decision. It didn't mean that he had to like it. "I understand."  
"Good, now let us return to our room, I'm getting tired."

* * *

He was being shaken vigorously, as if the person waking him was panicked.  
"Just five more minutes," he groaned and was about to turn over, when an all too familiar accented voice spoke loudly into his ear.  
"You might not have five more minutes, stand up!" Even the man's usually calm tone was panicked and it caught the Padawan's attention. Anakin was immediately wide awake and he sat up, almost colliding with the Sith standing over him. He noticed that Obi-Wan's eyes had a haunted look, there was fear in their depths and his hair was in disarray too.  
Without giving an answer, the Healer moved to the Jedi Master, who was partly woken by the commotion next to him. "Qui-Gon, you have to get up and leave, quick."  
"What?" bearded features looked at the younger male in confusion.  
"No time for questions, hurry!" He was out of the room again, shouting orders that the two Jedi could not quite make out.  
"What was this all about?" asked the blonde and he slowly got out of bed.  
"I don't know, but we should do as he says."  
As fast as they could, the Jedi dressed in their Jedi uniforms that were freshly washed. Then, they exited their rooms, only to be greeted by complete chaos. Droids were hovering, driving and running down the corridors. They were beeping and saying things to each other and to humans and other beings they had in tow. Some of the droids were carrying obviously ill patients, who looked on the verge of death, others were carrying supplies. And in the middle of the chaos, was Obi-Wan. He seemed to know what each droid was doing and he seemed to be directing them, while also running wildly around.  
"No, get the children and the women to safety first, then the men. CT-24 drop that and get back to the the third floor."  
"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon yelled over the whole commotion.  
The Sith's head turned to him, blue-green eyes recognizing the speaker. "No, no, evacuate the upper floors first." He made his way towards the Jedi who had called, Qui-Gon met him halfway.  
The two Force users almost crashed into each other, but the long haired male grabbed the younger man's elbows and held him close and steady, so that they would not be in the way of the working droids, at least not too much.  
"What's the matter?" the taller male asked worried.  
"We are under attack. My scouts have informed me of a group of droids that are on their way here. There is no doubt what their goal is and… your former apprentice is leading them."  
"Obi," he wanted to apologize, but the Sith cut in.  
"I have to supervise the evacuation, excuse me." He did not look too happy about letting go of the older man, but he did it nevertheless.  
Qui-Gon hurried to catch up with him, "Can we help?" He felt responsible for the attack and he didn't want to see the ginger haired Healer in such distress.  
"No, yes… I don't know. Get as many patients out if here as possible. Transports are waiting outside, they will bring them towards the villages beyond the mountain passage. They should be save there."  
Qui-Gon nodded in understanding and pushed his chestnut brown hair out of his face, before turning to his apprentice, who had followed close behind. "You heard him Anakin, let's go."

The Master-Padawan-Team was surprised at how well the evacuation worked. They had experienced quite different things during their years together, bit Obi-Wan seemed to know exactly what he was doing.  
"Is everybody out?" Qui-Gon asked when the young Healer passed him one of the older patients. He carefully laid the old man onto a seat and gave the driver a sign to move.  
"Yes, except the droids and my heart, yes." Qui-Gon wondered what THAT was supposed to mean and apparently his confusion had shown on his bearded features, for the young Sith hastily added, "This is my home Qui-Gon. I don't know anything else… not anymore…"  
The Jedi Master felt guilt and sadness wash through him. They, he and Anakin, were responsible for this. He watched as the Sith climbed into the last transportation, the crucial cases were here and Obi-Wan had said that he wanted to keep an eye on them during the short drive. The Master sent a last glance towards the building that would soon be only ruins and followed the ginger haired male. He sat next to him.  
"Where is your Padawan?" it moved the Master to know that the Sith was concerned.  
"He travelled with the children."  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Good, they could use the comfort."  
"Obi-Wan? I'm truly so-" he was interrupted.  
"No! Don't say it, I don't want to hear it," with a jolt their transport started moving.  
The Jedi sighed, "At least tell me if there is anything that I can do."  
Blue-green eyes were suspiciously wet and Qui-Gon could not help himself, but to lay his arm over the other's shoulder. To his surprise, Obi-Wan leaned into the contact. "I can't think of anything." And that from that brilliant mind of his.  
They may have known each other for only a few days, but to Qui-Gon the matter was clear. There was SOMETHING between him and the Sith Healer, though he did not exactly know the true nature yet. He only knew that the Force approved and that the Council most likely wouldn't. The more reason for him to follow his heart.  
"You could come to the temple with me," he did not say 'us', he said 'me'.  
"To become a prisoner? I don't think so." He was about to pull away, but the older male did not allow it.  
"No, not as a prisoner, as a healer. I know I can convince the Council to accept you, especially after all you have done for Anakin and I."  
Blue-green eyes avoided the other's gaze. "I don't think this is a good idea."  
"What are you afraid of?" this was the inky explanation he could come up with.  
"I'm afraid of getting hurt again, of being alone and all on my own once more, I am afraid of being rejected." The Sith's hands clenched into fists and Qui-Gon unconsciously reached out with his free hand and covered them with his larger one. Obi-Wan looked startled at the contact, but then he relaxed and unclenched his fists, only to intertwine his finger's with Qui-Gon's.  
"You won't be. I promise." A shy smile appeared on the Healer's features and it was the most beautiful thing Qui-Gon had seen.  
"Are you sure?" where was this nervousness coming from?  
"Yes, the temple can always use another talented Healer," he hesitated, "And I would look forward to spending more time in your company."  
Something sparkled in the smaller male's eyes, it was a healthy mixture of mischief and sass. "Are you flirting with me, Master Jinn?"  
Qui-Gon huffed at the title, "Perhaps…"  
"What would that Code of yours say, hm?" he pretended to be scandalized.  
"In all honesty, the Code can go to hell." There was no denying it. Now that Obi-Wan was so close and open, Qui-Gon could feel the bond between them pulse with life.  
"I'm rubbing off on you, I see." He smiled cockily, which earned him a raised eyebrow.

Was it love between them? Qui-Gon was not sure. But he found that it didn't really matter anyway. Whatever it was that connected them and formed the bond, it was pure and not influenced by darkness, that was enough for the Jedi Master. The rest would come in time, but for now, he would simply stay in the here and now and enjoy life and the Living Force and Obi-Wan at his side.

* * *

You can find this story and MUCH MORE on my tumblr.

inkognito97. tumblr. com

Don't forget to leave a comment behind.^^


End file.
